bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Zoe Grayson
| years = | first = August 4, 1982 | last = May 30, 2017 | family = | alias = | birthname = Zoe Drake-Jerome | born = | birthplace = General Hospital Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = , | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Rory Hudson (1993–94) Jeremy Howard (1996) Dustin Rayburn (1997–99, 2006–13) | partner = | romances = Rory Hudson Shawn Robinson Gordon Mitchell | father = Razor Jerome | mother = Lorie Drake | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Peter Ingram (1987–1989) Clint Spencer (1990–1991) Alistair Cambias (1998) Nicholas Grayson (2000–2001) | stepmother = Amelia Kane (1983–1994) Cassie Howard (2003–2005) | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = Ray Jerome | halfsisters = | sons = Wyatt Grayson | daughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Terry Grayson Jim Osborne | grandmothers = Valerie Grayson Maxine Drake | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = Nicholas Grayson | aunts = Vicki Porter Vivian Winters | cousins = Terence Grayson Nikki Grayson Adonis Grayson Cordelia Porter Grayson Porter | relatives = }} Zoe Maxine Rayburn (née Grayson; formerly Drake-Jerome; previously Mitchell) Storylines 1982–1991 Zoe is introduced in the summer of 1982 as the previously unknown daughter of Nicholas Grayson. Zoe's arrival upsets her grandmother Valerie as she discovers that Zoe's grandfather Terry paid Zoe's mother and grandmother to leave town. The revelation ultimately leads to the couple's divorce. However, Nick's blatant favoritism of Zoe over his twins Terence and Nikki leads to his own divorce from their mother Yolanda. As Nick shuns the twins, he moves heaven and earth to make Zoe happy which makes his family and his new wife Amelia irate. Amelia fears Nick will do the same to their future children if the relationship doesn't work out. In 1986, Zoe rejects her estranged mother Lorie Drake when she resurfaces in Jericho City. Despite Zoe's rejection, Lorie plans to sue for custody of the girl as Nick is suffering from amnesia. Lorie's efforts reveal that she is not Nick's biological child, but rather the daughter of his twin brother Razor Jerome who'd been masquerading as Nick in the early 1980s. Despite the revelation, Nick continues to raise Zoe as his own. In 1988, Zoe starts high school and befriends Faith Newman and Molly Katsopolis. On November 13, 1990, when Zoe is studying late at the library, Oscar comes to lock up. He is clearly drunk so Zoe agrees to keep quiet and help him secure the building. However, Zoe is horrified when Oscar forces himself on her. Zoe struggles to be intimate with Rory which upsets him. At a back to school party in January 1991, Zoe gets high and sleeps with Shawn Robinson. Rory wants to fix their relationship but Zoe blindsides him when she announces that she is moving to Atlanta with with Maxine. Unbeknownst to her loved ones, Zoe has learned she is pregnant. 1992–1999 2005–2006 2010–2012 In 2017, Zoe visits Nick in his dreams to help him come to terms with her and Razor's deaths and helps him to understand that the plane crash was not his fault. She also convinces her brother Ray to come into the afterlife when he falls into a coma. References External links Category:Grayson family Category:Olson family Category:Characters introduced in 1982 Category:1974 births Category:2013 deaths